


Sea Otters

by 27twinsister



Category: Kamen Rider W
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Fluff, Headcanon, Holding Hands, M/M, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: I now present to you, fluffy handholding.
Relationships: Hidari Shoutarou/Philip
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	Sea Otters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shnuffeluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/gifts).



> I headcanon Philip as genderqueer and aroace, and Shotaro as biromantic asexual.

Shotaro walked into the garage to Philip doing research about otters (his current favourite animal) which he almost didn't want to interrupt. But it was time for dinner.  
"Philip-"  
"Shotaro!" Philip ran over. "Did you know that sea otters hold hands while asleep in the water?"  
"Philip, it's time for dinner," Shotaro explained. He knew it was best not to interrupt Philip's research, but if he did that, Philip would never sleep or eat or take care of himself at all.  
"Okay. They hold hands so that they don't drift away," Philip continued as they went to the kitchen.  
"That's nice," Shotaro replied, not paying much attention as he put their dinner on the table.  
"It is! It's so cute!"  
"Philip, it's time for dinner," Shotaro tried to redirect his attention.  
"Can we hold hands?"  
Shotaro said yes just so his partner would eat. (It was a little tricky eating with his left hand, but Shotaro didn't make a complete mess.)  
This otter obsession was one of the cuter ones. Philip started carrying a rock everywhere. It was grey, small, bumpy, and Philip had picked it up off the ground one day, but he liked it and carried it everywhere, and there wasn't much Shotaro could do about it. (Compared to other things Philip had done in the past, this wasn't weird.) He also started holding hands with Shotaro a lot more.  
Shotaro and Philip had slept in the same bed for long enough that it wasn't weird, but Philip insisted on holding hands too, which was new (not the holding hands part, just doing so in bed) and definitely brought on by the fact that otters did it.  
It was nice, though. Philip moved around less in his sleep than he usually did.  
The next morning, Shotaro got up and went to make coffee.  
Except he didn't, because Philip was still asleep and gripping Shotaro's hand.  
"Philip," Shotaro whispered. "I'm going to make breakfast, want anything?"  
"No..." Philip mumbled. "...don't drift away..."  
Shotaro lay back down, knowing this would pass in about a week.  
(Maybe this was clingy, but he kind of wanted it to stay like this.)


End file.
